Ten Things I'd Hate to Tell You
by Valdez 2.0
Summary: A retelling of A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens from Nico's POV. For the Scrooged Challenge on the Percy Jackson Challenge Forum. First story so be nice!
1. Clock Chimes

**Valdez 2.0:** Hello welcome to my first fanfic!

**Leo 3.0:** This sin't your first! It's just the first one you were willing to actually show!

**Valdez 2.0:** Don't tell the nice people that!

**Leo 3.0: **Let's see how nice they are when they post the reviews!

* * *

NICO

Nico wasn't in the mood to talk. Nico wasn't in the mood to do anything. No, that wasn't true. Nico was in the mood to die. It wasn't the first time he had contemplated suicide before. It probably wouldn't be the last. It was in his blood. Death. The feeling of it. Even the want for it. But he knew he couldn't do it. As much as he'd hate to admit. As much as he'd hate to admit anything, he was still hung up on Percy.

And he couldn't believe he had told Jason! Why had he admitted anything! And even after that, Jason had the decency to tell him it was okay? That the rest of the crew would understand? _Like that would happen!_ Nico had grown up ridiculed. That weird emo kid. He was the son of Hades. He was gay. He wasn't even from this century!

There was no question about it, Nico didn't belong.

Nico had tears in his eyes. He looked at the clock in his room, but it was so blurry he couldn't make it out. It might be ten o'clock, but it didn't matter. Nico didn't care. He wanted to run away. He had no where to go.

Nico rummaged through the drawer by his bed, and searched for paper. Writing always helped him clear his mind. He found a sheet of paper and a pencil. The pencil feel to the floor. "Damn it!"

He reached under the desk to get it and lifted his head. He hit the top of the desk. "DAMN IT!" he yelled. He kicked the desk, but that just made him hurt more.

He put the piece of paper and began to write. _Things I'd Hate for People to Know._ He didn't know why he was writing this down. What good could come from this list? What if someone found it? Nico kept writing:

_1. I'm gay_

_2. I have a crush on Percy Jackson_

_ 3. I hate Annabeth every day for no good reason_

_ 4. I tried to kill Percy Jackson because I loved him_

_ 5. I hate Jason Grace right now for him just existing_

_ 6. Sometimes, I wish Percy really was dead in Tartarus_

_ 7. I act angry so people won't suspect I'm gay_

_ 8. I don't care whether lightning hits me and kills me now, I hate Cupid_

_ 9. I don't care if I die or live_

Nico's hand quivered after writing that. He put a nimer ten, but put the pencil down after that. Did he really not care whether he lived or died? Wasn't there someone besides Percy he lived for? His heart broke for the millionth time in his chest. Bianca. He missed his sister every day.

Nico heard a knock on the door. He opened it and saw Jason. Jason sighed, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Nico replied, shoving his list in his pocket. "Welcome."

"Look, Nico," Jason began. It didn't sound good. "No one here care that you're gay. If you would just tell them, they would be okay with it. Help you. Defend you."

"I don't need saving."

"Well we'd be here for you."

"I don't need anyone to be there."

"Nico, why are you scared?"

Nico exploded. "What do you know about being scared! You've lived every day perfect! You knew you could fight monsters! You knew you were good looking! You knew everything was going to be okay! Every day I wake up ridiculed. For my parents, my choices, my romantic relationship. My era! I will never belong here! So don't tell me I should stop being scared! At least not until you know what real fear is!

"Look, Nico-"

"Out!"

"Nico!"

"Get. Out." Nico could feel his anger rising. They were both sons of the Big Three, and if they got real angry, things would go wrong, fast.

Jason walked out of the room. "If you ever need to talk, you know where to find me."

"I will never need to talk," Nico said.

And then he cried. Not slow tears rushing down the face, but sloppy tears. Like the way a second grader might cry. Snot everywhere. The clock on his bedside chimed, once, twice, three times. It only did that at noon and midnight. Once it timed twelve times it went silent.

"Nico?"

* * *

**Valdez 2.0:** Please review! And be kind!


	2. Bianca

NICO

"Nico?"

Nico knew that voice. The last time he had heard it was when it was telling him… "Bianca? Is that you?" Nico turned and saw her. His sister. She was translucent like all ghosts, and she was waving at him. He thought he'd never see her again.

"Yes Nico, it's me," she replied.

"Wow," Nico mumbled. "The last time I saw you was-"

"I know," Bianca replied. "I have something very important to tell you."

"What is it?" Nico asked getting excited. It was the first time he'd been happy in months. "But how are you here? Didn't you choose to be reborn?"

"Nico, I did," Bianca replied. "But before I did, Dad asked me to help you."

"Dad?" Nico said, his voice getting heavy.

"He really loves you, Nico," she said.

"What is it?"

"Nico, Dad's worried about you," Bianca began. "The judges of the Underworld told him you are on the path of self destruction. And if you die soon, which Dad saw might happen, you would be going to the Fields of Punishment."

Nico let the news move through him. The Fields of Punishment? He would be dying soon? Nico had seen what happened to people there, and he knew it wasn't good. What he didn't know was whether he deserved it.

"Nico," Bianca said, reading his thoughts, "you don't deserve that."

"Do I?" Nico explained. "I'm a terrible person. I shove away the people who try to help me. I-i let you die, Bianca."

"No you didn't!" she said. "Don't ever tell yourself that! It wasn't your fault!"

"If not mine, Percy's," Nico began to get angry. "And I love him! I love him Bianca and that's worse than me killing you myself. I love the person who murdered you."

Tears were forming on both of their faces. Bianca put her arms around Nico. Even though she was a ghost, Nico could feel her. He wanted to at least.

"Nico, tonight you will be visited by three more spirits," Bianca whispered to him, tears rushing down her face.

Nico pulled away, "Ghosts?"

"No," Bianca replied. "Spirits."

"Same difference."

A sad smile formed on Bianca's lips, "And you call yourself a son of Hades."

"What will the spirits be like?" Nico asked, bitterly. His own sister thought he needed help! He pushed the thought out of his mind. Now he was complaining about his dead sister? Maybe he did need this.

"They're here to help, remember that," Bianca mumbled, beginning to disappear.

"Bianca wait!" Nico shouted, but she was gone. "I still need you."


End file.
